


War Is More Than Bloodshed

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Politics, Royalty, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Lance grew up with meddling and matchmaking happy family members.He also grew up with the tales of rebels and revolutionaries. He knew the politics of war.





	1. Universal, Mamas meddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro – 22  
> Lance - 18  
> Keith – 18  
> Hunk – 18  
> Pidge – 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is smart and grew up with meddling family members, Shiro is a battle warrior, not a politician.

**Lance**

* * *

Lance relaxed at a table sipping on a fizzy drink. As he kept an eye on the bustling ballroom as making sure his friends were smiling and enjoying the celebration. The people of Val-Sar were throwing the party as a thank-you for Voltron’s aid and for a prosperous alliance.

Lance searched out Hunk first. He found Hunk talking with a group of uniformed men near where the waiters were rotating out of. Lance guessed they were chefs. The wild gestures Hunk which was throwing about in-between writing periodically had Lance drooling as he imaged whatever wonderful creation Hunk would prepare from the notes.

He found Pidge gesturing more enthusiastically than Hunk that had people around them ducking but their enthusiasm made those around them take it fondly. So Lance at least didn’t have to worry if they would offend anyone. Though he could hear one loud exclaim over the hovering food trays which Lance hoped had a low chance of exploding if tampered with.

Keith was half-hidden in one corner talking with a few of the Val-Sar guards. Keith looked content enough that Lance kept an eye out though in case he needed to step in and get Keith out of the room before he caused a galactic incident. Again.

Lance let out a chuckle as he spotted Coran, in all his sparkling and charming glory. Some young Val-Sars surrounded him likely enchanting them with whatever story Coran was spinning.

Those four all looked content.

The contrast made Shiro and Allura’s discomfort even more prominent when he searched them out next. They were taking with the chief and chiefess of the Val-Sar people.

Lance headed towards them before a full tick past.

Something was wrong. Shiro was looking panicked, and Allura stressed.

Lance could feel when the other Paladins and Coran took notice of his quicker than normal stride toward Shiro and Princess. He used one of their prearranged signals, saying he would scope the situation first.

As Lance reached hearing range, “… marriage between the Black Paladin and one of my children would only strengthen the alliance, surely you can see the sense in that,” the Chiefess said in a tone that Lance recognized as ‘Mama/Grams are matchmaking again,’.

The chief looked embarrassed by their partner’s enthusiasm. However, for all the chief looked embarrassed he looked like he was for the marriage. Lance quickly dismissed any plan that would rely on help from Chief.

With how cornered Shiro and the princess looked it wouldn’t be a far stretch for Lance to guess that their overturns were being ignored or side-stepped.

Lance tried to remember all the plans he saw his aunts and uncles used to foil his grandmother’s matchmaking. He could think of only one idea could apply and allowed them all to re-group with the minimum amount of immediate damage, physically and politically.

Taking a deep breath he hoped Shiro played along.

Approaching the group, he plastered on one of his more realistic flirty smiles. Than as smooth as possible he slid into Shiro’s personal space. While Lance was generous with his affection and his touch, it was friendly. This time though had to make it say something that most species would understand. He had to stake a claim.

“Hey Babe, you still owe me a dance you know,” Lance ‘whispered’ with teasing lit into Shiro’s ear.

He wobbled as if he was drunk, Shiro in response wrapped an arm around his waist. Lance used the chance to ‘subtly’ feel up Shiro’s arms while he traced out their paladin shorthand of ‘play along’.

He heard a quiet ‘oh’ from the Chieftess and the astonished feeling stare of Val-Sar Chief raised the hair on his neck. He kept his calm even as his stomach rolled in nervousness.

Lance was thankful that Shiro was quick because there wasn’t even a moment of obvious hesitation or confusion before Shiro began playing along.

“I did, didn’t I,” Shiro smiled shaking his head amused before Shiro leant down and gave him a small peck on the corner of his lips.

“One dance then I should get you back to the castle. I think you had far too much of the punch,” Shiro said with a fond laugh.

Lance made a pouting face that Shiro answered with a wide fond smile and temple kiss.

There was something thrilling about all the cloak and dagger. It wasn’t often that their battles didn’t involve hacking and shooting. The light in Shiro’s eyes said he was enjoying the same thrill. Adrenaline Junkies the both of them.

Lance watched the Val-Sars’ out of the corner of his eye as he laid his head on Shiro’s chest.

Both leaders looked thrown and embarrassed. They were getting a hold of themselves quickly though. Allura‘s mask said unaffected to an outsider but Lance could almost feel her confusion battering against him.

“Apologies for cutting this interesting talk short,” Shiro didn’t sound apologetic in any way, but he kept his polite tone, “but it would seem my partner would like that I fulfill my promise of dance. After that, I think it would be best if the Blue Paladin and I retire for the evening.”

Lance smiled at Shiro sentimentally, while Shiro returned it with a quick fond smile before looking back up at the Chief and Chieftess.

“It has been a lovely evening, Your Graces. Princess Allura, I will see you tomorrow, enjoy the rest of your evening” Shiro said in his professional tone.

“No, no, that fine Black Paladin, you and your Blue Paladin have a good evening,” The chief said in a reassuring tone. The chieftess nodded in agreement.

“I think I see The Yellow Paladin waving me over. He probably wants to ask about the possibility of collecting some produce for his recipes.” Lance heard Allura excuse herself as he allowed Shiro to guide him to the dance floor stumbling a bit to add to too much punch story.

A new song came on, and Lance allowed Shiro to lead.

All eyes were on them whether it was the whole paladin thing, or the Val-Sar elites knew about the whole marriage thing. Lance didn’t know. He hoped the team was playing along or at least weren’t poking giant holes in the story. It wouldn’t do if it all fell apart now.

Lance and Shiro shared a glance which was the agreement that they would continue the pretense until safe and tucked away from prying eyes and ears.

Neither was sure how well the people of Val-Sar could hear. Even without that, though there was always the possibility of lip-reading as the Val-Sar were a humanoid looking species with lips. It would not be stretch that they would know how too.

Lance scanned the crowd as they waltzed, trying to get a read if there was going to be an issue. Lance was sure Shiro was doing the same. Seeing plenty of shock and disappointed looks, but no one looked like they were going to keel over in bigotry but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t there.

Lance searched out the other Paladins and Allura, but he couldn’t catch a glimpse of them. He hoped that was a good thing.

Lance did catch sight of Coran who seemed to be watching them as he was still telling a story to some the younger ones. Lance felt a smile tug on his lips. Coran was like spinning tales to add credence to Lance and Shiro’s deception.

“Darling, what are you smiling about?” Shiro said softly as they made another rotation around the room.

“Just wondering what story Coran is telling about us,” Lance laughed when Shiro craned his head and gave Coran a pointed look that the man waved off with a twist of his mustache and mischievous grin.

“Here to hoping it one that has a happy ending,” Shiro whispered.

Lance hummed, “mmm, pretty sure Coran reads the Harlequin equivalent in Altean romance novels, so let’s hope it is child-friendly.”

This caused Shiro to groan and hid his face in Lance’s neck which made Lance let out a laugh again. They danced a few more rounds around the room in comfortable silence, listening to the music. Lance stumbled here and there to add more evidence to being tipsy, each time Shiro caught him.

Once the last note of song ended, Lance leaned heavier on Shiro like he was falling asleep. Shiro took the cue and lead him out of the ballroom. Lance and Shiro kept like that until they were safe in the Paladin’s common room on the Castle.

Once in the common rooms, Lance flopped down on the couch with a groan as he rubbed his temples because he hadn’t completely faked his tiredness.

Shiro sat across from him, leaning back in the seat Shiro loosened his collar with a sigh.

Neither of them said anything knowing that they would have to explain everything to the others. Lance hoped they were at least discreet about leaving.

Sometime around 15 minutes later, Pidge and Keith burst through the door first. Both looked like they were going to explode.

Hunk and Allura followed at a slower pace but both looked confused.  
Coran looked proud and worried about them as he came in last.

“No, there was no secret relationship to tell you about, we weren’t together,” Shiro said with a sigh, taking the wind out of Pidge and Keith’s sails. Lance took the righteous fury the two built up as a compliment on his and Shiro’s acting ability.

“Oh,” They both said deflating.

“Then what was that about anyway?” Hunk asked taking a seat, the others following quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 4/07/19


	2. The dangers of politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is tired, and Shiro Knows his team.

** Shiro **

* * *

 

“I notice how cornered Shiro and Princess Allura looked which was when I made my way over to them,” Lance said, the others nodded. “That’s when I heard the Chiefess mention a marriage between Shiro and one of their kids in a familiar matchmaking tone. I have heard from my mum and grandmother,”

 

“What!”

 

Shiro took over explaining, “The chiefess wanted to have a marriage for stronger ties. I followed Lance’s lead as he seemed to know what he was doing.”

 

Shiro was thankful, Lance showed up and looked to have an idea on how to deal with Chiefess. 

 

Lance shrugged from his spot.

 

“My Abuela would get the same manner when talking to my aunts and uncles. She had a habit of setting them up with some of her friends’ younger relations. I learned most of the tricks on how to avoid being strong-armed,” Lance answered with an embarrassed shoulder shrug.

 

“I used the most practical plan I had with what we had on hand with the at least amount of immediate damage. In the long term, the waves we caused will be a pain. Short-term, it was the best choice without the possibility of causing a galactic incident and causing harm. I am surprised this hasn’t come up sooner,” Lance said before he sat up with a serious expression on his face. Shiro wondered what provoked the expression.

 

“What long-term effects?” Pidge interrupted Lance before he could speak.

 

Shiro and Lance looked at Pidge, who looked confused on the long-term social-political ramifications. Pidge wouldn’t have dealt with anything of the sort on earth and, in space, they focused on the battle and saving aspect of war before now.

 

Keith also looked confused. Shiro knew Keith was so impulsive because he had struggled to connect action and consequence, in the long-term.

 

Allura’s face was one of thoughtfulness about the ramification Lance was alluding to while Hunk looked concerned for his friend. 

 

Coran was as always impossible for Shiro to name what exactly he was thinking.

 

“Right, so I know I joke about being famous, but we are. We have become people to be symbols and role models to look towards, leaders to strive to be, and powerful things to have,” Lance explained. Pidge and Keith both acknowledged following what Lance was explaining.

Shiro could see Lance captured Hunk and Allura’s attention too.

 

“It means all our activities have a heavier weight to them. I and Shiro dancing tonight will not stay to just the Val-Sar’s grapevine. Time will tell how much the grapevine gets wrong in space,” Lance laughed a little as Keith, Pidge and Hunk all had wide eyes.

 

“Now, politically certain alien societies will expect that I am on Shiro‘s arm, or at his side during anything political including war meetings, alliance discussion and parties like tonight.”

 

 

“Why the distinguishing between on his arm and by his side?” Hunk asked.

 

“Of the likely alien societies, we will meet a few with negative views of the ‘weaker’ partner in a relationship,” Lance shrugged like he wasn’t surprising everyone with his knowledge. 

 

Even Coran looked impressed.

 

Lance scrunch up his nose as if he had thought that was unpleasant.

 

“Then unless some serious body modification happens, they will also view us as a non-offspring producing pair, so they could view me on the same level as a courtesan,” Lance said as he stood up and paced. 

 

Shiro grimaced at that because he can only guess how that would bite them in the ass. The others agreed by their said grimaces. 

 

“Right, so back to the more pressing issue. Then depending on how set the Val-Sar’s chiefess is on Shiro marrying one of her children. I could be on the other end of a sniper scope before noon tomorrow.” Even Shiro had to raise his eyebrows at that because he didn’t even think about that potential danger yet, but Lance ignored the shock and kept going, “That does not stop with the chiefess. I painted myself with a bright red ‘x’ both as a potential weak spot for exploitation to get to Shiro and someone to get rid of if they view me as competition. Let’s not even get started on the dangers of being a non-child baring couple even by nice aliens.”

 

Lance and Shiro both shuddered they both could imagine, aliens, saying they were ‘just being helpful’.

 

“Why do you keep saying you, doesn’t the danger go both ways?” Pidge asked. 

 

Lance shook his head but then stopped for a moment with a considering look.

 

“It does a little because I am the leader flying the Black Lion and was the Champion making more dangerous for Lance,” Shiro explained when it looked like Lance would not answer.

 

“That is true but then Lance if you knew that why did you go for this choice if you knew it put you at so much risk?” Allura asked.

 

“All the other options had too many unknown variables. That means they had too much risk for innocent civilians and long-term potential of alienating and enemies out right for me to be comfortable using them,” Lance said distractedly as he sunk into the couch again.

 

“Why not stage a break-up?” Keith offed with a pinched look.

 

Lance snorted, “Doesn’t matter anymore, we ‘break-up’ and I am still a target. Breaking up also has a consequence too especially so soon after was getting out we are together.” Shiro nodded in agreement.

 

“So, you are going to what date?” Pidge asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“For now, we will act like we are when not in the safety of the castle but…” Shiro trailed off and Lance finished understand where Shiro was going “… that means we will do a lot of that. It could turn it into something or not but that is a discussion for Shiro and me at a later date.”

 

“How are you guys so calm and mature about this?” Hunk blurted out, blushing when all eyes fell on him.

 

“Yeah, because there is no way you guys talked until we go here,” Pidge said with a pondering look.

 

Shiro shared a glance with Lance who had a curl to his lip which meant Lance knew something.

 

“We didn’t, nor have we. Lance,” Shiro said with a narrowed look.

 

“Blue and Black have been helping since we got in the castle. Our lions are linking us together. It is like a subtle form of the mind meld. I only know this because I got double reassurance they wouldn’t let anything happen to me.” Lance shrugged. Shiro sent out a mental feeler towards Black and received a nudge back. Shiro could feel who had to be Blue nudge him. It was obvious now he knew what he was looking for.

 

“Interesting,” Coran said drawing Shiro away from his own internal pondering.

 

“It a unique situation, I am not sure has happened before since Voltron’s creation,” Allura said with a nod.

 

“Whatever helps at this point,” Lance yawned into his shoulder.

 

“You okay Lance?” Hunk asked. As Lance rubbed his temples in pain, again.

 

“Yeah it is probably exhaustion but…” Lance trailed off.

 

“But we came out as a non-child producing pair to an unknown society,” Shiro finished with a tired sigh. Approaching Lance, he allowed the man to lean into his side.

 

“Don’t forget leaders that seemed desperate for strong grandkids,” Lance said with a pained laugh. Shiro had to stuff down the embarrassment that wants to rise. Lance seemed to sag into further in himself.

 

“Right, to medical it is with you,” Shiro said lifting Lance up and Lance only hid his face in Shiro’s shoulder. Coran and Allura had disappeared, hopefully, to get the clinic ready. Pidge and Hunk looked worried at their friend. Keith was fidgeting and looked distressed.

 

“Okay,” Lance sighed into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some edits 8/3/18 - 4/7/19


	3. Morning...I want to go back to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some build up
> 
>  
> 
> Power Vacuum, Lance wishes he was wrong for Shiro's sake, and Shiro is tired.  
> War is complicated, inter-galactic war even more so.

**Lance**

* * *

 

  
Shiro carried Lance right to medical and Coran was there getting everything ready. A few of tests and scans let Lance know he was right, it was just exhaustion being compounded by stress. Shiro slumped in relief when Coran announced the results. Lance was sure he would have, but he was content to lean again Shiro in a doze.

“I guess I should get you to bed then,” Shiro laughed, Lance opened his eyes slowly and nodded. He wasn’t in the state to walk on his own. He was likely to find a soft piece of castle floor and curl up on it then make it to his room.

Distantly Lance felt Shiro left him up again. His head curled into the curve of Shiro’s neck as slowly the rhythmic steps lulled sleep.

He remembered feeling cold enough to awaken a little only to fall back under as a blanket wrapped around him

Lance woke with cotton in his brain and the awful taste of sleep in his mouth. For a second he mistook it for a normal day, but then a soft snore had him sitting up, or tried to anyway. Lance’s mind cleared, and he looked down. A recognizable metal hand was splayed across his chest, which had Lance looking to the owner of said arm.

Shiro was sprawled on his stomach on the top of the covers in a pair of Lance’s sleep pants and shirt. Lance took a moment to realize that he too was in his sleep clothes. Maybe if Shiro wasn’t still asleep with the soft drool lake still wetting the pillow Shiro cuddled in his other arm he would have felt embarrassed. But at most it amused him. This Lance knew was just Shiro being overprotective and paranoid.

“Shiro,” Lance called softly.

Shiro grumbled but didn’t move or open his eyes.

“I need to pee and barring shoving you off the bed I can’t get up,” Lance remarked.

Shiro sighed and grumbled but did a roll to his feet sleepily. Zombie Shiro made his way to the communal bathroom on the floor.

Lance laughed softly as he followed both for his own need and also to make sure Shiro didn’t hurt himself. There was only one incident of Shiro falling asleep leaning against the wall while waiting for

Lance to finish washing his face.

They finished up in the bathroom and Lance steered the zombie Shiro towards the dining room.

Once they go to the dining room, it was obvious it was late into the CASTLE Time morning because even Pidge was sitting at the table though they weren’t better than Shiro in awareness.

“Good Morning,” Lance greeted as he shoved Shiro in the empty seat next to Keith. Then taking his own seat next to Shiro.

“Good Morning,” Hunk called from the kitchen where the sounds of pots and pans echoed.

“Morning,” Keith greeted with his head resting on his arms looking bored. Lance assumed Keith had been up a while and Hunk had to drag him from training for breakfast.

Pidge just waved halfheartedly and stayed curled up in the chair, dozing. Shiro just dropped his head on to his hands on the table.

Hunk came bustling out of the kitchen with platters of food as Coran and Allura walked into the dining room looking worried.

“Just on time, Breakfast time,” Hunk smiled. Coran offered his customary large smile though he didn’t do his usual gusto of compliments, Allura wore a smaller one but Lance could see the worry that kept it small.

Coran took a seat as Hunk put the food on the table and took his own seat.

Lance sighed, “I am guessing you have been dealing with the fallout of last night?”

Keith and Hunk looked at Lance but kept quiet and dished up. Pidge seemed to wake up and dish themselves up as well while watching Allura waiting for the answer. Shiro just let out a long sigh and dished his own food up.

Allura nodded as she took a seat, “Most of the Alliance want to meet you in a leader capacity, as most of them operate a monarchical or dyarchical system so to them leading in partners is normal.”  
Lance said nothing just nodded as he dished himself some food. He ate for a moment before a thought crossed his mind, and he loudly sat his fork down with a loud clack.

“Why didn’t I think of this before?” Lance groaned into his hands. He kind of hoped he was about to be told he was wrong.

“What?” Allura asked curiously.

“The alliance is planning to enthrone either you or Shiro as sovereign for the Galra Empire,” Lance stated staring between Allura and Shiro.

His fellow paladins coughed as they choked on air. Even Allura looked thrown which made Lance feel better she didn’t think of it either. Probably like the rest, was more focus on winning the war that what happens after.

Coran just nodded when Lance looked to him which made sense seeing as Coran had more years on them all and probably guessed from the beginning.

“What?” Shiro finally croaked out, pale and wide-eyed.

“There will be a power vacuum and it would be best if we fill it instead of letting it sit empty,” Coran explained quietly.

Lance groaned and slumped in his seat, “and Shiro or Allura would be the best choice. Shiro as head of Voltron and well-known clout or Allura who once was a Princess Apparent for the Altea, however, she would have to leave her claim to Altea behind to succeed the Galra throne. I mean Keith would be a good third choice with his Galra blood but not for a few more years.”

Keith went just as pale as Shiro but let out a rush of relief when Lance added the last part.

“I can’t be a king,” Shiro cried looking between Lance and Coran looking like he was waiting for someone to say April fools.

“Emperor, well until you give sovereignty back to most planets that want it then you could probably switch to King,” Pidge offered weakly. Shiro went paler.

“Not helping,” Lance rebuked.

“This will paint a bigger target on your back isn’t?” Hunk said in despair. This caused everyone to look at Lance just shook his head.

“No actually, this may actually give me a measure of protection,” Lance wryly explained, “Killing the Heir Apparent Emperor’s consort is a little different from killing the general’s partner.”

“I want to go back to bed,” Shiro muttered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it! Edited 4/7/19

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone that reached this point,
> 
> Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Whether its the funny imagine it created or just that you liked it, I welcome all comments!
> 
> If you want to rant at me, please find me at https://scatteredwritersramblings.tumblr.com/ or Join my discord (Made 11/18): https://discord.gg/YwVYCnr blog.


End file.
